Love Is A Four Letter Word
by TheKoganKid
Summary: The different meanings of love. Kogan and bits of Jarlos.
1. Adulation

_**Side Note : I'm sorry! I'm going to explain my sudden drop off of the Earth at the end! **_

_**Song used for inspiration : Bloom by The Paper Kites.**_

_**xXxXxXx **_

_ad·u·la·tion [aj-uh-ley-shuhn] _

_noun_

_excessive devotion to someone; servile flattery._

_**xXxXxXx**_

The smell and sound of popcorn being made filled up the entirety of apartment 2J, making miniature explosion sounds as the kernels bloomed and reeking heavenly of butter. Under all of the loud popping there was a certain blonde member of Big Time Rush humming, some crappy love song stuck on replay in his head, and he sang it to himself as he divided numerous sweets into bowls. There was an entire two liter of _Coke _next to the bowls, and large cups next to it, and the blonde thought vaguely that it was a good thing that his Latino friend was out on a date with his other attractive friend- there was enough sugar in the apartment to keep him up for weeks.

"Logan!" Kendall shouted from the kitchen. Which was kind of unnecessary, seeing as how they were no more than a few feet away. "_Sour Patch Kids_ or _Skittles_?"

"Bring them both, Kendall- we just end up eating all of it, anyways. Whatever we can do to keep it away from Carlos!"

Shrugging, Kendall gave up his task of neatly separating all of the candy equally and unceremoniously dumped the entire bag of _Skittles_ into a random bowl.

When the popcorn finished, he dumped that into a bowl, too, and juggled their snacks out into the livingroom where Logan was setting up their first movie.

Setting down their food carefully onto the coffee table, Kendall looked up at Logan's back.

"So, what are you forcing us through first?"

Logan tsked reproachfully. "Kendall, please- I'm not forcing you through anything. This whole movie-night idea was yours."

"Yeah, because we haven't had a date night to ourselves in weeks." Kendall clarified. "This is more so for me to spend some time with you- not watch cheesy-ass RomCom movies."

"You love them." Logan insisted with a cheeky grin.

Rolling his eyes, Kendall went back into the kitchen to grab their drinks, listening to Logan's soothing voice roll off a, for whatever reason, long list of Romantic Comedy movies in their DVD collection.

"Why don't you just pick one?" he suggested once the brunette was done. "They're all as sucky as the next one."

Logan shut his eyes and blindly reached out, plucking a DVD from the large pile accumulated on their living room floor.

He turned to Kendall, holding up a movie in his hand with a gleam in his eyes.

"Looks like we're watching _Moulin Rouge _first."

Kendall relaxed slightly; at least it was a musical, and it had Ewan McGregor in it. A double bonus.

The couple settled down on the traffic-cone couch, Logan curling up to Kendall in a way that was not unlike a cat, and they immediately began to drown themselves in sweets and salt and caffine as they watched Christian walk into the _Moulin Rouge_, handsomely dressed.

There was hardly a disturbance as they watched the film, and though Kendall was reluctant to admit it even to himself, he rather liked _Moulin Rouge_. Him and Logan turned to each other as Ewan began singing _Your Song_, serenading each other in harmony with the actor, and Logan huddled farther into Kendall as the Duke forced himself upon Satine, but other than that, there was no other commotion.

After crying lightly for the sake of the ending, Logan sniffled pointedly and scrubbed his eyes, getting up from his warm position on the couch.

"What's next?" he mumbled to his boyfriend, trying and failing to seem unfazed by the dire outcome.

"Just pick another, Logie." Kendall said softly. "Hey, did you ever notice that your nickname rhymes with bogie, like from golf? Not that I like golf, because, c'mon, it's golf, but you know."

Laughing, Logan shook his head as he closed his eyes again and grabbed another movie. "You're weird, Kendall."

"I know."

Logan bit his lip in amusement as he looked down at the movie he'd picked out, knowing that the blonde had a certain disliking for the movie, and he popped it in without so much as a word on it.

Kendall was immediately suspicious.

"Which movie did you pick this time?"

"Oh, you'll see." the smaller boy hummed secretly, slinking back to the couch as the previews rattled on.

When the title screen finally popped up, Kendall groaned dramatically- Logan was making him watch _Dear John_.

"Logan, this movie is awful." he whined.

Logan looked rather wounded. "It is not! I love this movie!"

"I mean, the plot's great and Channing Tatum's cute and whatever, but this makes me so sad, every single time we watch it."

"Tough. I like it."

And so Kendall was forced through this movie as well, but he didn't pay nearly as close attention as he had with _Moulin Rouge_; instead, he played with Logan's hair, prodded at his face and ears and nose and who all knows what, and when even that grew tiresome, he opted to just openly gawk at Logan.

"You're distracting me." Logan murmured, eyes not leaving the incredibly emotional scene going on between John and Savannah when she's sitting on the bench far away from the house and John's losing his mind over how to keep them together.

Kendall grinned stupidly. "That's the whole point. I'm trying to prove that this movie's shit."

Logan snorted. "Well keep trying."

When the movie had finally ended, (and just in the nick of time, because Kendall was ready to cry of boredom and frustration) Logan announced that they should watch a romance movie that they both thought sucked and they could make fun of it thoroughly together. Kendall was delighted by the idea, and in the end, Logan decided on _My Best Friend's Wedding_.

"Why did we buy this again?" Kendall asked Logan some time later, laughing at the ridiculousness of the characters.

The other shrugged. "I think it was your mom that got it. In fact, I think she bought all of these, Ken."

"I hope so because if not we need to have a serious talk with James and Carlos. Those cashiers at the store are probably scarred by our purchases."

And this was how the next few movies went. Logan would pick a movie that either they liked and thought was humorous or one that was just awful and was fun to laugh at, anyways. _Juno_, _Scott Pilgrim VS The World_, and_ Love Actually _were amongst the last few.

In _Something Borrowed_, it had just gotten to the point where Dex is dropping Rachel off of at the bus station, and Kendall looked over at where Logan was still resting against his shoulder.

But to his surprise, he found Logan asleep peacefully, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth and his nose pressed softly into the fabric of his hoodie sleeve. Hair sleep tousled, face calm and free of worry, Kendall thought that Logan had never looked more beautiful that he did in that very moment, glowing from the screen's lighting.

He abandoned the movie once more in favor of staring silently at his boyfriend, grinning goofily to himself, and heart swelling at the adorable look on Logan's face.

How in the hell Kendall had gotten so lucky, he didn't know, and he wondered if Logan felt the same way. It was practically tangible every time Kendall even thought about the other boy.

Kendall continued to watch Logan sleep as the movie played through, until he fell asleep, as well, head resting lightly on top of Logan's and an equal amount of calm on his face and in his entire body.

James and Carlos found the two like this when they snuck back in quietly from their date, giggling like a couple of lovesick puppies and glued together at their hands, and they turned their adoration for each other onto the slumbering duo, awing to themselves. Tip-toeing across the room, Carlos shut the TV off while James through a blanket over them, and sending them one last warm look, they headed off to their own bedroom, fawning over Kendall and Logan like the fanboys they really were.

And not even Mrs. Knight tripping over the doorway when opening the door, Katie falling along with her, could disturb the two from their connection to each other.

_**xXxXxXx**_

_When the evening pulls the sun down,_

_And the day is almost through,_

_Oh, the whole world it is sleeping,_

_But my world is you._

_**xXxXxXX**_

_**A/N: First off, I love all of those movies, so really, I wasn't trying to be mean about them. They're all lovely and I own them all and fawn over them frequently ^_^**_

_**Second- I am so, so, so, SO sorry that I basically died and left you all out to sea without a rope or my lighthouse going off. I've been having a midlife crisis of sorts, though I'm not fifty seven and in sudden need of twenty thousand dollar breast implants and a new Mercedes I'm not even informed of how to drive. I just had a year-long break down, and I'm sorry that I was losing my mind so much that I couldn't focus enough, really, to write. But I promise that I'm going to work on it, and clean up my other Kogan stories, and continue to get my shit in gear! **_

_**Sorry, too, if this was awful- I'm suuuuper rusty at writing Kogan. That alone is enough to make me want to cry. One should never be rusty at writing for their OTP. **_


	2. Affection

_**Side Note : Song used for inspiration : They'll Never Know by Ross Copperman**_

_**xXxXxXx**_

_af·fec·tion [uh-fek-shuhn]_

_noun_

_1. Fond attachment, devotion, or love: the affection of a parent for an only child._

_**xXxXxXx **_

Logan didn't really know why, exactly, sitting on the roof of the Palm Woods brought him such calmness and serenity, but it did. And whenever he was stressed out or in need of some relaxation away from everyone else, that was where he went. He thought that maybe it was the isolation, or the wind soothing over him like a balmy embrace, but either way, he's thankful for his small paradise.

Only one other person knew about his get-away, and that was Kendall, who knew more about Logan than Logan himself, sometimes. Logan hadn't coughed up the secret place all on his own, though- with a lot of weedling and stalking on Kendall's part, the blonde boy had finally cracked the case upon following Logan up the roof stairs and crying out triumphantly. This also had resulted in Logan almost falling off of said roof, and after catching him just in time, Kendall promised to never sneak up on him in dangerous situations again. Logan would have preferred Kendall to not sneak up on him at all, but Kendall was devious and his trickery could only be smoldered by so much.

The shorter of the two was sitting in his favorite spot on the roof at that current moment, overlooking Los Angeles as the sun sunk into the horizon, and he smiled to himself in an almost secretive way. He was happy, truly, freely happy for what felt like the first time in months, and for the past day he had been unable to keep a smile off of his face for no more than a minute at a time. Everyone had been delighted for him, but it was ruining his concentration in the studio and Gustavo was not past yelling at him and shaking the glass on his platinum records.

We finally did it, Logan told himself for what must have been the thousandth time that day. We did it, Kendall.

And as though awaiting for the brunette to think his name, Logan heard the door to the roof open and none other than Kendall himself walking towards him. Logan looked over his shoulder and was delighted to see an equally sunny grin plastered onto his face, the brightness in Kendall's smile matching the color of his hair in the evening light.

"Hey Ken." he said quietly in greetings.

Kendall chuckled and took a seat right behind Logan, stretching his long legs out; they were chest to back, legs pressed together, and Kendall had his arms spindled around Logan's middle to pull him closer. All felt right in the world, and Logan couldn't help thinking about how this is what he had been craving to feel all day long.

Kendall's warmth.

Sighing contently, Logan rested his hands on Kendall's kneecaps, and rubbing circles into them subconsciously, he leaned back into his boyfriend's embrace and soaked the feeling of him in.

"I'm glad to see that you're still as worked up about everything as I am." Kendall chuckled in his ear, kissing the side of his head.

Logan's smile grew. "It's hard not to be- I've been waiting to do this for nearly a year now, Kendall."

The boys were both referring to the fact that Gustavo had given them the 'Go.' signal to come out to basically the entire world, and they did so via TwitCam. They sent out messages to their fans to get on to listen to what they had to say, and together they'd told everyone that they were together, and gay, and blah blah blah. And to wrap it all up like a bright, red bow on a Christmas present, they'd kissed sweetly before clicking off and going about their business.

It was enough to say that their fans were, quite frankly, losing their minds. Most of them had either suspected Kendall and Logan's involvement with each other, or had believed in them enough to be convinced they were together. Those particular fans were off of their rockers with excitement and the two had seen many a 'I told you so!' floating around the internet that afternoon.

Some of their fans, as they knew some would, did not agree with their relationship and sexual orientations. They'd raved to everyone else about how it wasn't right, and the two were probably just confused ('I am most certainly not confused,' Kendall had said rather sassily, causing the other three members of Big Time Rush to laugh loudly) and just needed to meet the right girls. They'd been disappointed to lose those certain fans, but accepted that not everyone would accept them.

But Logan was more focused on those of their fans who did approve of their relationship, and thinking about the crazier of the Kendall-n-Logan lovers caused the latter of the two to laugh quietly.

Kendall looked down at him with one of his bushy eyebrows raised.

"What's so funny?"

Logan chuckled again. "Our fans."

This caused Kendall to laugh as well. "Oh, you mean the enthusiastic ones? Yeah. I like them."

Nodding in agreement, Logan continued to grin at the setting sun and pull Kendall even closer to him.

"You know," he began quietly. "I love that they're so supportive, but some of them are a little too far gone about our relationship." Twisting around to look up at Kendall properly, the taller of the two caught the gleam in his eyes and it turned his stomach into a whirlpool. "I don't think that they'll ever really understand our relationship."

"Me neither." Kendall agreed, and then leaning down, he kissed Logan softly and sweetly.

The corners of Logan's mouth turned up against his, and against Kendall's lips, Logan asked:

"What about the haters?" which caused Kendall to laugh again.

"Especially them- they'll never know."

_**xXxXx **_

_**A/N: ... **_

_**That was horrid xD But in my opinion, the first few are sucky. I like number four, and then I'm rather displeased until number seven again. So please- don't give up on this story just yet, even though these chapters suck. Just be glad that I'm starting to get back into the rhythm of writing some shit. **_


End file.
